Dil's Help
by Lost42
Summary: This is a rewrite of my earlier story. I wanted to make it longer. Dil helps Tommy get back to sleep after a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

This is a request from Supernova2015.

It was a cool crisp, windy night at the Pickles house. It was nearing Halloween, so Stu decided to have a scary movie marathon. He didn't realize that Tommy was watching from the stairs.

Tommy was normally a brave toddler but the movie Stu had chosen to watch was filled with rotting corpses roaming around a small town devouring every defensless person they came across. Tommy watched until he started to feel sleepy. He grabbed his Reptar doll and made his way upstairs and to his room before his parents caught him on the stairs.

Dil was sleeping soundly when he heard the wind howl through the trees making an eerie sound that scared him. He looked around and noticed all the creepy shadows all around his room. He grabbed his binky and began sucking on it happily. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. There was only one thing to do, go sleep in his big brother's bed.

Dil was about to climb out of his crib and sneak into Tommy's room when he heard muttering and soft yells from the next room.

"Sounds like Tommy is having a nightscare." Dil said to himself as he placeed his binky back in his mouth, it had fallen out when he sat up , surpirised to hear his brother haivng a nightscare. He unlatched the crib and silently made his way to his older brother's room.

He creapt into the room and toddled over to the side of Tommy's bed. He noticed him tossing and turning in his sleep and muttering something he couldn't understand. Tommy suddenly bolt up right on his bed, clutching he Reptar blanket in the process.

"Tommy?" Dil asked his brother quietly."Are you ok? It sounded like you had a really bad nightscare."

"I did, Dilly and now I can't go back to sleep. I'm ascared those gross people that look like monsters will come and eat us." Tommy said looking around the room at all the shadows the tree had created. being the brave baby that he was, he knew the shadows were just the tree, but after that nightscare everything looked scary.

"You must've watcheded one of daddy's sary movies." Dil said."Even I know not to watch those." Dil admired his brother for always being brave but he knew even Tommy Pickles got scared sometimes.

Dil suddenly had an idea, when he had a nightscare, he sucked on his binky and it made him feel better, it also helped to to have someone there with him. Dil climbed into the bed next to Tommy and saw Tommy's mouth open slightly. He took out his beloved binky and sliiped it into Tommy's mouth, offering him what little comfort he could.

Tommy lay back down, half asleep with the binky still in his mouth. It felt kind of nice to have a binky to comfort him again and he soon fell back to sleep, smiling slightly behind the binky.

Dil lay down next to Tommy, putting his arm on Tommy's side to let him know he wasn't alone. He soon noticed Tommy snoring softly and was now sleeping peacefully.

"Goodnight, Tommy." Dil whispered softly before he to fell back to sleep.

Stu and Didi opened Tommy's door slightly to check on him. They had heard him wimpering earlier and came to make sure he was alright.

"I think Dil helped Tommy get back to sleep from him nightmare." Didi said as she looked at her boys sleeping soundly in each others arms.

"He sure did." Stu agreed, noticing the binky in Tommy's mouth. The parents soon left the room and everybody slept soundly through the night.

The next morning Tommy woke up to the sun shining brightly through his window. He noticed he had been sucking on a binky and quickly spit it out. He then looked over at his still sleeping brother and then remembered the previous night. Luckily the nightmare he had had was fuzzy. All he remembered from the night before Dil giving him his binky and falling asleep.

Dil soon awoke and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around for his binky but then remembered he had given to Tommy to help him sleep.

"Morning Dil." Tommy said with a yawn.

"Morning Tommy." Dil replied getting out of bed."Did my binky help you sleep and make you feel better?"

"Yup. Thanks Dilly." Tommy said giving Dil and his binky back and giving him a hug."It helped a lot and it was nice sharing a room again too."

The end

The end


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice fall day. The leaves gad just started to fall of the trees and change colors. The rugrats were playing outside in a big leaf pile in Tommy's backyard.

"Are you guys excited to sleep over tonight?" Tommy asked as he put some leaves back into the pile to make it bigger.

"Yep." Lil answered.

"Uh huh." Phil added.

"I am just as long your daddy don't come back as a robot and the lights don't go out this time." Chuckie said.

"Don't worry Chuckie. Nothing bads gonna happen." Tommy assured him.

That night a storm rolled into town blowing leaves everywhere and making tree branches scratch against the windows. A loud boom of thunder startled Chuckie awake. He quickly reached for his glasses and looked around the room. He noticed the Reptat nightlight wasn't on anymore.

"Uh Tommy?" Chuckie asked shaking his friend awake."Wake up."

"What is it Chuckie?" Tommy asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"The lights gone and the trees are making scary sounds on your window?" Chuckie answered in a shaky voice.

Tommy got out of bed and tried to turn the nightlight back on but it stayed dark.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lil asked. She had been awoken by the comotion outside. It turns out that a tree fell on a power line not to far away causing a lot of noise and a town wide blackout.

"I gots something that might help." Dil said as he entered Tommy's room carrying five binkies. He went around and passed them out to each of the kids.

"Ih Dil, we're to big for binkies." Phil pointed out.

"It helps me sleep and relax so maybe it will do the same for you." Dil said sitting on the floor and popping his binky into his mouth. The other shrugged and soon joined Dil on the floor, each sucking on a binky.

"Hey I think its working." Chuckie commented breifly pulling the binky out of his mouth."I feel better and sleepy."

"Me too." Phil agreed letting out a yawn. His binky fell on the floor so he layed down on the floor and fell asleep but not before grabbing the binky and placing it back into his mouth and falling asleep.

Lil soon joined her brother covering them both up with a blanket. The slept soundly with their binkies all night.

Chuckie got back on Tommy's bed where he would be more comfortable and soon fell asleep with the binky hanging out of his mouth.

Dil grabbed his Goober blanket and wrapped it around himself and Tommy and fell asleep on the floor sucking happily on their binkies.

They all woke up the next morning to find the lights were back on. They hid the binkies, fearing if the adults saw them they would take them away amd went downstairs for breakfast.

"Don't worry guys. I'll keep your binkies safe until nextest time you need them." Dil assured his friends as he scooted on his bottom down the stairs.

After breakfast the kids went back outside to play in the leaves until their parents came to get them.

"You know I kinda like sucking on a binky again." Phil said as they took a break from jumping in the leaves.

"Me too." Lil agreed."I falled asleep faster."

"It made me relax and I wasn't ascared." Chuckie added.

"You can share my binkies anytime you want when you sleepover." Dil told them as they all raced to the giant leaf pile and jumped scattering leaves everywhere.

This is a sequal to Dil's help requested by Supernova2015.


End file.
